User talk:FTWinchester
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dimension page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) (Talk) 13:14, January 27, 2013 The Key I totally think it could have it's on page. :) QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) March 26, 2013 : Sure, let me look into it. QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) June 06, 2013 ::Done! :) QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 21:23, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Key Embodiment Ritual is fine :) QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 22:53, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Questions always welcome and I am here to help, so never worry that you are "bugging" me. I'm with you and think unless it was directly stated, then it shouldn't be there but perhaps in notes, put the implication. QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 19:21, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :::yeah, I know, I need to sign that for the user, since it looks like he forgot. And the page is unlocked now :)QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 20:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Jesus. I don't have a problem with the page. Make sure you reference which episode/moment he is mentioned however, so it doesn't seem too out there. After all, most everyone on earth know the story of Jesus already, but every vampire story is so different when it comes to Jesus, so it has to be the way Buffy the Vampire Slayer related to him, and I don't think they ever really did. I'll use your discretion on the page. QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 19:25, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Fates Hm. I wish we had more info on this. Very interesting. Did you watch it with close captions? Was the "Fates" capitalized? QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 16:06, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I think he was just saying the fates, like the saying "if the fates allow" I don't think they mean an actual group called "The Fates". QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 18:48, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::OMG are you new to the series?! Um yeah, it was TOTALLY uncalled for LOL QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 16:04, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah I hated it :( You'll LOVE Angel, a VERY good series. QueenBuffy 04:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 17:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Angel You enjoying Angel so far? QueenBuffy 04:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 16:49 July 16, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, that will definitely keep you busy. Do you have the DVD's are do you netflix? QueenBuffy 04:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 03:17, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Perhaps to fight off Vamps that could have interrupted Willow? She had to do the spell right above the Hellmouth. Good observation though! QueenBuffy 04:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 04:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, just have to take it for what it is. Sorta like when you can obviously tell it's Angel or Buffy's stunt double. I just ignore it lol. And yes, Joss is pure genius! QueenBuffy 04:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 04:42, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah I know, like the mayor turning into the huge snake. lol Buffy is such a cult hit, that's why this Wikia still gets SO many viewers. I wish Joss would make a Buffy movie. If they can make a Veronica Mars one, they could definitely do a BTVS movie. QueenBuffy 04:50, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh awesome, thanks for clearing that up. I love finding new things about BtVS and Angel. It's fun watching episodes, like OMWF with subtitles. QueenBuffy 02:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Categories I don't think it's necessary to categorize all vampires as immortal since being a vampire already falls under that category.OwnerMan (talk) 13:18, September 21, 2013 (UTC) That's okay. OwnerMan (talk) 14:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Immortality The thing is there was an immortality page but one of the admins deleted it because it was not deemed "buffyverse specific". The same thing happened to the superhuman strength page I created. OwnerMan (talk) 06:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Apparently they think there's nothing the Buffy wiki can add to an immortality page that's not on any other wiki except for what beings have that power. I suppose when it comes to powers like telepathy and empathy, there are different depictions on how they work among different shows so they let them be. I personally think the wiki could do with an immortality page but I never bothered because it would just get deleted anyway.OwnerMan (talk) 01:03, September 23, 2013 (UTC) If you want, erase "Spike's car" page because there is the same subject in "Spike's Desoto" GIFs If you want the gifs to animate immediately without having them be too large, try making the gifs a small size before uploading them. If you're talking about gifs of episodes in the 16:9 ratio then I tend to make them around 264x150. If you're talking about 4:3 then I'd say 240x180 is preferable. Gifs won't resize if they're in frame mode. P.S. I wouldn't say I'm gifted but I appreciate the compliment. 14:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't think the gifs necessarily need to have immediate animation, unless they're images placed next to the opening paragraph/sentence of a page. 15:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Teleportation I initially assumed that it was teleportation, until stumbling upon that line of dialogue. I've been meaning to remove that part of the description on the Teleportation page and try replacing it with something that doesn't allude to Willow using teleportation. On an unrelated note, I'd say, despite Anya's explanation, Willow was capable of teleporting, as demonstrated when she moved herself, Buffy and Dawn to the Magic Box from Rack's hideout. I'm assuming the thing with the lightning was just for its flashiness and so she doesn't use too much magical energy. 16:35, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Alright then. Done. 17:27, February 1, 2014 Spell Thank you. I'll add some pictures soon and I'm gonna add a few things on the Magic page. I'd also like acknowledge the great work you've been doing with the spell and ability pages. Keep it up! 11:46, March 10, 2014 (UTC) The First Evil and W&H I don't think they were ever connected. It was never suggested on the show. You do make a good point. If Wolfram & Hart were bent on taking charge during the apocalypse, then why weren't they interested in the First? In fact, why didn't they have a branch in Sunnydale since the apocalypse was a recurring threat there? I'm just as curious as you on why these two powerful entities never crossed paths. 10:17, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Could be. Having Angel deliver the amulet was probably the writer's way of intersecting both storylines so that David Boreanaz could have an guest appearance in the final. To attentative fans, that would the likely hand wave. OwnerMan (talk) 02:56, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Wiki background I wholeheartedly agree. I get that the moon and branches are meant to represent the dark nature of the show, but it's far too generic and could practically serve as the background of any show or movie or book that largely takes place outdoors during night. If you're wondering why no one has responded, then that's because a lot of the Admins on this wiki aren't active most of the time. They tend to occasionally drop in from time to time and make a few changes before disappearing. OwnerMan (talk) 05:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'd say OzzMan is your best bet. OwnerMan (talk) 01:21, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Main Page Yes!! I've wanted to update it for like 2 years now! lol Let me know if you want to start a talk forum, and we can all put in ideas. I know how to change the background, so no worries there. :) Did you contact User:Gonzalo84 also? QueenBuffy 21:25, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Great! Just let me know :) QueenBuffy 18:50, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll give it a try :) QueenBuffy 17:30, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Question Ronald Meeks page/character, is credited as "Roland" Meeks, on IMDB. Both on the actors page and on the episode page. What do you think? Is this an error on our part, or IMDB part? QueenBuffy 17:37, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Sure. :) QueenBuffy 23:13, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Background Yeah, unfortunately some pages go through dry spurts, but the wiki still gets about 30,000 views a day, which is wonderful! If you want, we can maybe post a blog about "seeking a new admin". Also, do you want me to make up some background examples, and we can decide on one? QueenBuffy 17:17, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah good point lol. Or what about a background scene? Like downtown Sunnydale? Or the inside of the Magic Box? QueenBuffy 17:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Give me a day or two and I will come up with different ideas. Oh, btw, do you want to be admin? QueenBuffy 17:38, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Done! :) QueenBuffy 17:49, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, you've made more than me! lol That and you still come by more often. I know you'll do great. Just keep an eye on spammers and what not :) QueenBuffy 18:06, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :Here is one idea so far. ::Darker colors or darker themes? It really depends on the images I can find. If you find some super large wallpaper style images, that you think would split apart good, to make good backgrounds-- just message them to me here. I gotta run for now, but I will work on more :) QueenBuffy 18:15, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Not to intrude in the conversation, but I have some suggestions. This is my shoddy attempt at giving you guys an idea of what I'm talking about. What I'm thinking is having the main-Main characters from either show along with some little extra features to accompany it. I'm thinking adding the little text stylings seen in the buffy opening sequences (such as the very brief "who died") or maybe a large shot of Los Angeles like on the Angel DVD covers. I originally thought that the four main Buffy characters (Buffy, Xander, Willow & Giles) could go on the left with the four main Angel characters (Angel, Cordelia, Wes & Gunn) on the right, but then I remembered other important characters like Faith and Spike.OwnerMan (talk) 04:55, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I just posted screenshots of the texts I talked about in the Title Sequence page. Just an idea of any details you might add give it a little personal touch. Here they are: Buffy title sequence 666 (seasons 1-2).jpg Buffy title sequence 'who died' (seasons 1-2).jpg Buffy title sequence typewriter (seasons 1-2).jpg OwnerMan (talk) 02:38, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I really like the idea of the faces, incorporated with the title sequence/font. If you could tinker with that and make it work (look super professional) that may work perfectly. What do you think FT? I would also make the suggestion of using the most recent (S7) promo images that you can find. You may want to also add Fred, or Wes, just to incorporate Angel series also. I may not be on this week (Thanksgiving vacation) but I will Sunday evening or Monday. Can't wait to see what ya'll come up with. I was also thinking of maybe the Graveyard for a background idea? Also, I guess we need to wait and see what background we use, before deciding on the new color scheme, but I definitely want to get away from blue! lol Maybe reds, golds, etc. Talk to you guys soon! QueenBuffy 15:44, November 24, 2014 (UTC) I'd love to, but I'm no graphics editor genius either. Though, I'll see what I can do.OwnerMan (talk) 01:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm back in town and will help with the background this week :) QueenBuffy 15:31, December 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I know we didn't say comics, but I came across this image and thought it might be cool on each side of the page. Just an idea. Thought? QueenBuffy 18:01, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Awesome!! Let me work with it now. If it doesn't work, we'll just keep trying different images until we get the right one :) QueenBuffy 18:10, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Ok, how does that look? Is the background centered ok? I'm not sure how it truly looks since I'm on a small screened laptop, just want to make sure there aren't empty spaces and what not. :) QueenBuffy 20:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Ok, the image is "Fixed" I just need to change the height, it's an easy fix. As far as the color scheme, I just went with what meshed well with the new background. We can leave it up temporarily until a new background comes along, that we like better. :) QueenBuffy 15:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) HIMYM Yeah it needs to be deleted. While it is interesting, it doesn't pertain to Buffyverse at all. If pages like this stayed, we'd have to make others, like The Ringer (Sarah and Amber were in it), Veronica Mars, Tru Calling, etc. QueenBuffy 23:47, December 7, 2014 (UTC) hello If you are talking about the main infobox images of characters, they should be the most/newest one available. Season 7 Buffy, Season 5 Angel, etc. I changed the theme color to match the new background. They only thinkI don't like is the "buffy dark horse" logo that is showing on the bottom right. I actually would love the logo/credits background I made, but I guess we can keep this one. I'm assuming that is supposed to be Angel? haha QueenBuffy 16:24, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :: Yeah I'll work on it :) Let me know if it cuts off again for some reason at the bottom QueenBuffy 18:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Affiliates Hi :) My name is John and I'm an admin on Mistresses Wiki. I just started watching the show and upon visiting the wikia I saw the affiliates list. I was wondering if you'd be interesting in affiliating my wikia ? :) Zooomi 23:59, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Background Hey, I'm on my dad's computer and it has a larger screen. The bottom of the wallpaper we put up has a black line at the bottom. Do you see it? I will fix this tomorrow. QueenBuffy 07:57, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :Do you have the original image somewhere? QueenBuffy 16:22, February 15, 2015 (UTC) background I'm not leaving this background, I just put something up while I figure out the correct ratio of this background and also, I need to look for a better quality/larger image. When I stretch it/blow it up, it loses its sharpness and looks fragment-y. Do you have a larger size of that image? QueenBuffy 17:05, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, I couldn't find a larger image of that comic cover... but I found this image.. what do you think? QueenBuffy 17:54, February 16, 2015 (UTC) ::I thought it looked cool too and I love the color scheme of it. I changed the main buttons from blue to a more deeper blue to match the background. What other colors do you /not/ like? QueenBuffy 21:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Great! I changed the tan to more of a grey. I like how it looks too :) QueenBuffy 18:43, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Background Does it look messed up again on your end?! I stopped by a few days back, and the background was like a tiny little square in the top left hand of the background. I had to remake a background and apply it. No idea what is going on. QueenBuffy 01:32, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oh.. phew! -wipes brow- Yeah, someone found the background image and replaced it with a different size (vandalism).. that is all I can think that happened. So now, I have protected the background AND the actual image I used. I'm going to update the front page, ideas on featured characters? I was thinking Doyle for featured demon... who do you want for character and episode? :) QueenBuffy 01:39, April 22, 2015 (UTC) ::We haven't done Spike.. I haven't done any of the main characters actually. Well, Tara.. I try to do obscure choices. OHhh, what about Joyce? That way we have Doyle, from Angel, and someone from Buffy? Any certain episode you want? QueenBuffy 01:47, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Templates Ohhh man, I am so bad at that stuff. Have you asked Gonzalo84? If so, what did he say? QueenBuffy 04:02, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Hmmm, for some reason I can't find your latest comment/message on my message page. If you locate it, can you copy and paste it, then move it down toward the bottom? QueenBuffy 02:33, February 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Ohh, about that! I don't care really.. haha. As long as it is good quality, I would suggest promo first.. then if that wasn't available, stills will work fine :) QueenBuffy 00:56, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Restless The second point in Continuity for this episode is purely in Spanish. Is that compatible with wiki policy? 08:39, February 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I thought it was clear from the title. :) Restless. A cast portal boxes I really like the new sizes/layout of the cast portal on the main page!! Awesome job! QueenBuffy 06:32, February 28, 2016 (UTC) You petty person you ;) To be honest, I really don't know. You may want to click "Contact Wikia" and ask Tech support? QueenBuffy 23:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Renaming I'm really not sure about the term "Creature species". It just kinda sounds really off to me. Maybe "Supernatural Beings" or "Supernatural Species"? What do you think? OwnerMan (talk) 02:25, April 8, 2016 (UTC) That's alright. You have things to do. I already went on and changed "Creature species" to "Supernatural Beings". They don't necessarily have to be categorized under "species". I just wanted to get someone else's perspective is all. OwnerMan (talk) 02:31, May 13, 2016 (UTC) US vs. UK spellings I see the word "licence" and "license" are both used in various pages, as in Cordelia's "licence plate" or the Giles-mobile's "license plate." Is there a standard on this wiki to consistently use US or UK spellings? Seems like the wiki should be internally consistent so if you search for "license" (or licence) you should find all the relevant pages. Is there a standard editing guide for the Buffy wikia I should review as a new contributor? I have used these pages a fair amount and want to help improve them. I'm very new to wiki editing. DaGroovyGorilla (talk) 21:22, May 11, 2016 (UTC) admin Glad it worked out. I bet it just took awhile for it to register for some reason. QueenBuffy 19:27, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Buffy 20th Anniversary Query Hi FTWinchester - I'm Mike with Fandom's Community Development Team. With Buffy's 20th Anniversary right around the corner, Fandom is looking to celebrate in some way. We're not sure what yet, but I've outlined one of our ideas in a blog post. If you know of anyone who might be interested, please let us know! Cavalier One Talk 17:06, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Main Page Spiff Hi, I'm Mike from the Community Development Team. With the 20th Anniversary of Buffy coming up, I would like to offer you a Spiff for the Main Page. This means potentially creating a new background, new wordmark, and new main page layout with more interactive elements for readers to engage with. Let me know if this is something that you would be interested in, and I can mock up a design on my test wiki! I've copied this message to OwnerMan since you two are the most recent active admins. Cavalier One Talk 15:32, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :I totally understand your concern! As I said to QueenBuffy, my intent is to preserve the essence of your current design but to include elements that would showcase the 20th Anniversary of show. I will be working on the design on my sandbox wiki so you guys can see the intended spiff and decide whether or not you like it, want to change things, or decide not to go ahead with it. User:Cavalier One Talk 18:32, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Main Page Redesign Hi FTWinchester! As we previously discussed, my redesign for the main page can be found here. So what did I do? *Slightly altered wordmark. Making use of the space available, I added in the "20 Years of Slaying" that is in use on the official logos for the 20th anniversary. *Added a Welcome sign: modelled after the "Welcome to Sunnydale" logo, the "Population" counter will increase as new pages are created. Currently it is at seven because that's all I have on my test wiki, but it will reflect the article count of the Buffyverse Wiki and automatically increase or decrease with page additions and deletions. *Slider: no change. *Modified Contents: As you can see, I kept the basic layout and links but made it more visual. The images for the comics are taken from the Season 11 pages, but if someone was willing to update on a regular basis you could have the new covers for each issue in its place. On the right side, the text links have been modified with images, but they are all present. New custom headers for each section, using the gradiated box style you employ on the right rail, and surrounded by the border used in the right rail as well. *Characters: No changes, just added the border. Personally, I would reduce the number of characters to the main characters from both shows, but I think you have this many for a reason so did not change it. *Footers: rearranged footers so Joss Whedon one is last simply because the differing sizes made it look less aesthetically pleasing. *Right column: No major changes, but added Facebook and Twitter modules for social media. All other sections remain. Hopefully I have struck a balance between keeping the essence of the wiki intact and updating it a little more. I have cross posted this to QueenBuffy, and please share with anyone else who may be interested. Please let me know what you think! - Cavalier One Talk 13:44, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Hi FTWinchester! No worries about the late reply -- I'm glad you like the redesign! - Cavalier One Talk 21:30, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Comic category idea I was thinking we should have a category for the articles that are about "comic book" material. I know there is one we use for the articles that are about the Comic Book themselves... but characters and weapons, and things that are from the comics, I think we should use a category for that... like "Comic-based material" or "Comic-based information".. IDK.. what do you think? Because I read one page the other day and for the life of me couldn't place the information...and that was when I realized, "Oooh, this is from a comic book, not an episode." QueenBuffy 19:39, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I messaged Gonzalo84 about it also, but I'm sure he'd agree. Any idea what you think the category should be titled? Or should we just put the same "Category:Comics" as a catch all for any and all articles that are about the comic books?QueenBuffy 20:12, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::I have an idea... since there already are getting too many "Comic book categories" out there... what if we just use "Buffy comics" on articles that pertain to the comics? That way we're not adding any new categories. I'm having to clean all these up as it is. It's a mess. QueenBuffy 21:13, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've found so far: Angel comics (and Angel Comics, that I cleaned up and removed) Spike comics Angel&Faith Comics We just need to come up with a 'catch - all' category. What about just "Comics"? LOL Actually I like Comic Canon too.QueenBuffy 22:00, December 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::"Comic Canon" it is then. I will let Gonzalo know and post it in the discussion board. I really want to get a handle on all these categories... try to understand them and stuff, cause it seems they maybe getting out of hand. QueenBuffy 22:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Looky here Could you have a quick read over this message I left in the discussion board (that I finally fixed up/cleaned up today. Tell me your thoughts? Categories. QueenBuffy 22:56, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Images Can you please check out this new convo/question I started in the community central board? I need your fellow admin's take on it. Thanks. CLICK HERE AND LOOK AT BOTTOM INFOBOX DISCUSSION. QueenBuffy 20:04, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Also an issue I was trying to change the Woodmark a few days back (since it's no longer 20 years anniversary) but for some reason, when I upload the new woodmark, it won't stick. Care to give it a try? LOL Thanks QueenBuffy 16:20, March 17, 2019 (UTC) Unjust blocking Hi, FTWinchester, I hope you can help me with this dispute. I'm sharing this messages with all Buffyverse administrators, since I don't know how many of you are still active, and would like to have this solved without taking it to the Fandom Community Central. I'm an user of this wiki since 2015, administrator since 2017, and currently the second most prolific contributor with over 14 thousand edits. Yesterday, I was accused of deleting a new template from a bureaucrat, and my rights as an administrator were removed. The fact is: User:QueenBuffy had never created such template, but in reality an article (Season2EpisodeGuide), as she could have seen in my contributions list or her own. I was accused of doing based on a discussion at the Buffyverse Communnity Central from 2017, in which the theme was episode infobox images; while User:OwnerMan and I argued in favor of promotional pictures, QueenBuffy preferred vertical ones. She brought this discussion also as an argument that I disagreeing with her is disrespectful to her higher position and personal work, and my help with creating an actual template should have been in form of direct requests to her instead of contributions. Even though she now has deleted the template I made (Template:EpisodeGuideBuffySeason2), which is exactly what she accuses me of, and continues to maintain the incorrect article format. Meanwhile, she had added another template she created, Template:Season1EpisodeGuide, to List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes, at the time the 4th most visited article in this wiki, and therefore of major impact to its users. She declares she feels threatened that I also edited this template, even though no warning banner or similar had been added, and she now explicitly declares ownership. As you may see for yourself, my edits were 10 hours after hers, included individual summary justifying them, and, as any other contribution in a wiki, passive of being discussed, undone, or followed with more contributions from any other user. My edits were related to updating the layout in accord to all other tables on this wiki and replacing the text with official summaries. Bringing the image discussion back, you can also see in its history (Template:Season1EpisodeGuide?oldid=191307) that my edits included vertical images as well as screenshots, in accord to her own demand from 2017 and using her own uploads, which she claims I don't respect. She has since undone my contributions and locked the page from me. During this discussion, she also locked the episode articles Some Assembly Required, Inca Mummy Girl, Halloween, Lie to Me, and The Dark Age. These are articles that she solely contributed changing the infobox pictures for low quality screenshots with spoilers, under the argument that the article's title and summary weren't enough for her to identify them. Despite that she went directly against the previous/ongoing discussion in the Community Central, I had respected her demand and didn't replace any of these pictures. But still she locked them to me. You may see that I had contributed to all these articles before, and had been done so with all episode articles, in the sections synopsis, continuity, appearances, behind the scenes, as well as with links and references. Now I'm unable to do so, because she accuses that I'll undo all her work, and she should be the one that does it to my contributions. After her edits, she also reopened the image discussion with a new argument, now without one person able to disagree with her. In conclusion, not only she has falsely accused me of undoing her work, then punished for supposedly doing so, but she has been actively preventing me from contributing to the wiki. This means directly violating the Wiki guidelines, such as Confusion about ownership, Deleting content, and Assume good faith. Since she continues with the accusations even after my explanations and apologies, and intends to completely limit me because I'm the one that should understand how offended she feels with the wiki model of contribution, I request now from you at least having my rights back. Just now she edited the Cordelia Chase article, solely replacing the main picture — a promotional picture from Angel season 2 (File:AS2 017 Cordelia.jpg) —, for a picture she just uploaded (instead from the character's gallery) from a shooting the actress did after the show had aired (File:Cordy_Main_New.jpg). Another user undid this, as the picture did not represent the character, and still she redid it, messaging him: "Don't undo my work. Thanks." (User talk:Pokemonfan201). It should be noted that Cordelia's is one of the most visited articles and that I've been largely contributing to its content, inclusive with the previous infobox picture, and she has also blocked from it. If she continues to impose and harass anyone for contributing within the wiki guidelines or disagreeing with her in open discussions, I intend to request the appropriate restrictions for her behavior. Now that I restored my own reply she had deleted from my own talk page (which she refused to do so), you are free to read the complete discussion for yourself at User talk:Ellesy#My work, if you like. Thank you for the attention, I hope to hear from you soon. Ellesy (talk) 20:15, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ::Ellsey, so now theres a problem with even me wanting to change infobox pix? I really feel Im beimg picked on and cant do nothing right. I told that user to not undo my work, and youre finding fault with that?? Also only in ep guides do I think horizontal pics should be used. For cohesiveness QueenBuffy 22:31, March 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Thanks for the welcome! :) I've been using the Wiki for months, and only just realised it was possible to edit it! :P I'm more used to html editing, but I'm learning more about wiki editing! :) I hope it's OK to add little relevant bits as I'm going. I've collated a lot of the Dark Horse Extra comics, and the ones from non-Dark Horse sources (eg. REVEAL!, and the TV pages one), because they are next-to impossible to get ahold of, especially in the UK! Is it OK to add them to the relevant pages, or would it be against copywrite? I know some of them have the comics available, but I don't want to risk breaching any copywrite. The other option is I can PM them to you (Facebook?) and you can make an official decision? :) Best wishes --AmberMissy (talk) 20:09, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Global Taxonomy Hi again! I'm writing to you about the Global Taxonomy: a feature that accumulates wikis a user visits into a list of recommended wikis tailored to them. In other words, people who have an interest in a topic or genre you entail will be recommended a chance to visit this wiki! That will be perfect for garnering visitors here. You can read more about it on the blog, plus if you're interested in template use, you can check out this link, too. Hope you find them helpful! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 02:48, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Featured Video Hi there! Writing to tell you about changes coming to FANDOM featured videos: as of the end of this December, they will be receiving some trial run experiments. This is being done to improve video quality since videos featured on a page tend to be outdated or spout all the information the user can already read on the article. The main goal will be to figure out how to complement wiki content. Because of that, you might receive a video called "The Loop" play for anonymous users, that will be meant purely to collect visitation data in vein of the Global Taxonomy method. It won't affect all users, so you might not notice. But if you want to learn more, you can go to the blog post. Let me know if you have any questions! The Silver wings of Night (talk) 23:04, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Luis 138 Lincoln Thank you for that edit summary on the Supernatural wiki. You know the one that says /* reddit */ new section on it. Really appreciate it. I still do too. Woo hoo.